Aisha
Aisha is the Fairy of Waves and the princess of Andros. Her best friend is Flora. Her boyfriend is Nabu. |-|1= Winx-Layla-Aisha-winx-club-believix-in-you-28954783-550-666.jpg Lyla aisha sophix.jpg Aisha10.jpg Aisha9.jpg Aisha8.jpg Aisha7.jpg Aisha 1.png Aisha2.jpeg Aisha & Flora.jpg Aisha gets her enchantix.jpg Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Layla-in-Enchantix-the-winx-club-24681263-300-406.jpg Love2Layla&Nabu 1024x768.jpg BelievixLayla1 1024x768.jpg BelievixLaylaMusaTecnaGroup1 800x600 (2).jpg Aisha-layla-charmix-winx-club-forever-32396213-284-300.png Aisha sirenix2d believeinwinx.png AishaH.png Aisha's New Band Outfit.PNG Aisha Transforming Into Harmonix.PNG Aisha 04.png Aisha gets her enchantix.jpg 185px-Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg 185px-Aisha Sirenix.jpg Winx-Fairies Layla Charmix.png winx-club-the-eclipse-5.jpg aisha in her pajamas.png Winx-club-the-devourer-4.jpg winx-club-faraway-reflections-15.jpg kk.png shimmering-shells-01.jpg the-spill-03.jpg the-spill-016.jpg winx-pillar-of-light-4.jpg The-spill-02.jpg Winx-the-problems-of-love-2.jpg Aisha harmonix wallpaper by wizplace-d5f1eqm.png aishajjj.jpg aisha2.jpg aisha1.jpg layla 1.jpg layla_belivix.jpg imagesCA5RHDML.jpg imagesCA7VY2IX.jpg imagesCA3ZTYBR.jpg imagesCAEJP5N1.jpg imagesCAN5YPKM.jpg imagesCARNQSTR.jpg imagesCAZEJKGW.jpg friendsforever_layla.jpg harmonixpower_layla.jpg bandicam 2013-06-13 13-24-30-083.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-24-43-496.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-26-06-335.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-26-17-837.png Winx-emperors-throne-4.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-10.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-5.jpg winx-club-faraway-reflections-16.jpg 263557 165346926868268 3810934 n.jpg 261197 165346846868276 3520152 n.jpg 267992_165347166868244_7619618_n.jpg 252016_177502568986037_2509320_n.jpg 268392_165347133534914_5046102_n.jpg 281372_165347220201572_2202808_n.jpg 281872_177502318986062_5824691_n.jpg 305126_186214541448173_6822402_n.jpg 581313 334103916659234 1853604489 n.jpg 268306 165389756863985 2923936 n.jpg shimmering-shells-05.jpg Aisha Season 4 Ep 12.PNG Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-33-00-057.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-32-22-952.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-33-443.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-20-322.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-07-613.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-40-684.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-04-615.png Aisha_E201.png Aisha_E201-2.png Aisha_E201-3.png Aisha_E201-4.png Aisha_E201-5.png Aisha_E201-6.png Aisha_E201-7.png Aisha_E201-8.png Aisha_E201-9.png Aisha_E201-10.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-46-760.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-21-489.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-12-216.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-38-15-548.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-38-09-469.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-37-52-054.png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (25).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (23).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (20).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (20).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (18).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (16).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (15).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (14).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (13).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (12).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (10).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (9).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (8).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (7).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (39).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (35).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (31).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (29).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (24).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (22).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (21).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (306).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (307).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (308).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (309).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (310).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (311).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (312).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (313).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (314).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (315).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (305).png bandicam 2013-09-11 20-57-04-844.png bandicam 2013-09-11 20-50-06-599.png bandicam 2013-09-11 20-57-39-096.png Bandicam 2013-09-11 20-40-27-994.png bandicam 2013-09-11 20-51-00-633.png Winx Club - Episode 204 (500).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (501).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (563).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (564).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (592).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (593).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (595).png Aisha_E214.png Aisha_E215.png Aisha_E215-2.png Aisha_E215-3.png Aisha_E215-4.png Aisha_E215-5.png Gif 175x80 a1de7a.gif dfdd.png winx aisha3D.png Ta-da!.png Frightend.png Bloom and Aisha.png Stella_and_Aisha.png Winx-club-winx-couples-15.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-4.jpg shimmering-shells-010.jpg Aisha_E217.png Aisha_E217-2.png Winx_Aisha.png Screen shot E217-3.png Screen shot E217-9.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (89).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (88).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (82).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (81).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (74).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (73).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (126).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (123).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (111).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (104).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (95).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (93).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (147).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (246).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (244).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (277).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (253).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (252).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (248).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (16).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (15).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (14).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (13).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (7).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (38).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (37).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (33).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (32).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (65).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (59).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (58).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (53).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (52).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (51).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (50).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (86).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (85).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (84).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (78).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (77).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (72).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (71).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (70).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (69).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (68).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (67).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (66).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (106).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (114).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (113).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (112).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (109).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (108).png image.jpg |-|2= Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-33-29-836.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-26-21-036.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-19-20-810.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-17-51-856.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-34-33-533.png winx-club-outfits-11.jpg Winx-club-outfits-3.jpg winx-catch-up-15.jpg winx-catch-up-11.jpg img_articolo-4_copia.jpg img_articolo-2_38.jpg Aisha E603 6.png Aisha E603 5.png Aisha E603 4.png Aisha E603 3.png Aisha E603 2.png Aisha E603.png Aisha_E210.png Aisha_Winx.png 8.png aisha 2.png Imagegggfdr.jpg Morphix Arrow.png World-of-Winx EP102 001 11-15-2016 225414 354 UDNW.png IMG 8334.png IMG 8331.png Img 7505.jpg Body-image-2 3.jpg Winx e daphne in 625.jpg Winx e brandon in 619.jpg Winx bloomix e daphne sirenix in 624.jpg Winx 3 in 617.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36610631-1100-619.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Andros Category:Royalty Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery Category:Underwater Characters Category:Season 6 Category:WOW